Drawing
by LizzyLori
Summary: "You're pretty good at that, keep it up." (Pre-Movie, before Astrid was all warrior and still had some child left in her. Ages of the kids, around 10.)


"A picture is worth a thousand words"

Hiccup is used to being laughed at, made fun of, being beat up, and more things too cruel for someone his age should go through. The worst part is that he never even tried to stop them. He knew what was expected of him and he also knew he wouldn't be able to do anything close to what was expected, the only happiness he had as a child was being with his mother and drawing.

Then his mother was gone. She was the only reason people paid attention to him, in a good way that is, and wasn't bullied everyday. When she left, his whole world crashed. It was a pretty small world considering he was only 6 years old. Everything changed then. Nobody was there for him to shoo the bullies away, nobody to listen to him ramble till he finally fell asleep, nobody for him to troll hunt with, nobody spend time with, nothing. He had absolutely no one.

He lost himself, for a while, that is. His imagination was crushed my the hard hit of reality of how weak he was and it engulfed him. His humor that even made his dad laugh (on rare occasions) was gone and dry, sarcastic comments took their place. His child innocence was lost and it became very clear to him that he must kill a dragon, his entire life depended on it.

It was all gone and he was ready to leave it all but something stopped him, the one thing his mother told him once when he was drawing in a field while his mother picked fruit from the trees. There wasn't anything around the two, just some fruit trees here and there and a few weeds. He had a little notebook his mother had gotten when he was younger and was doodling the woman as she picked the juicy food. He didn't notice when came and stood beside him.

"You're pretty good at that, keep it up." was all she said then walked back over to the trees and started plucking the fruit off. She didn't notice his face had lit up and her words sunk into his brain. That is when he started to take a serious interest into drawing.

Though he never drew himself. Why? Because that would mean he was part of the tribe. No matter how much his mother told him he was, he knew his place and it wasn't there. He drew the sunsets, a few of the raids he was able to seek a peek at, everyone in the village, the forest, everything he could. Just not himself.

Now here he was, the same field years later without his mother. He was drawing the trees for it was now summer and most of the snow was gone. It was a clear day, something that didn't come around often and he was gonna take advantage of that. He was concentrating, make very extra sure he was every more just right-

BAM!

He was hit in the arm with a rock which caused the charcoal pen to slide roughly across the page, almost tearing it. Hiccup cursed to himself as he looked up to meet the eyes of his attacker - correction, attackers.

"Aww, did I mess up poor little Hiccup's drawing?" Snotlout said in a baby voice, earning snickers from the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and a forced chuckle from Fishlegs after Snotlout shot him a look. Hiccup was about to say a sarcastic comment but the blonde female warrior behind the group spoke up before he could.

"Leave him alone, jerks." Astrid said as she stomped over to Hiccup and 'accidentally' stepped on the bullies feet which they let out painful groans and whimpers. She sat down next to the boy then looked at the kids that were staring bugged-eyed at her for her actions.

"What are you looking at? Don't you have somewhere to be? Get out of here before I kick you out." she threatened and they ran to the edge of the forest and disappeared from sight, afraid of what the girl might do to them if they didn't. Hiccup scrambled to get up and get all of his things without falling when her unusually soft voice stopped him.

"Not you, though." it exited her mouth almost at a whisper, as if she was scarred about anyone else hearing her.

"O-ok-kay. Yeah, s-sure. I c-can do that." Hiccup stuttered and awkwardly sat back down not sure of what to do.

"I saw the drawing, you know, before Snotlout ruined it. It was really good." Astrid said after a few heart beats. Hiccup smiled proudly and in such a way that made him almost glow, Astrid didn't fail to notice it and she smiled to herself. She wasn't a bully, she wasn't mean to her tribe. Other people, yes. A good Viking is always loyal to their tribe, no matter what.

After a few seconds, Hiccup spoke up. "Not that I don't like your company, but what are you doing here? I don't want you to leave, but people usually don't like being around me." Even though he rambled, Hiccup was proud of himself. He didn't stutter. Astrid gave a light chuckle as he rambled but he didn't hear her.

"I wanted to ask you a favor..." she trailed off. She never asked anyone to do something for her, ever. This was actually surprising both of them.

"Okay, what is it?" Hiccup asked a bit uncertainly.

"I would like for you to draw a picture for me." she stated then looked at the boy. His wide eyes told her she needed to continue with an explanation. "You are the best artist on Berk and I really want a drawing."

Getting over the fact that Astrid Hofferson wants him to draw her something, Hiccup asks, "What would you like me to draw for you?". He already has images swarming his head, weapons, warriors, some of her friends... Astrid grins ear-to-ear and a blush starts to creep up her neck.

"Well, you might find this a bit strange, but I want a drawing of you and me. Right now, here." well. He wasn't expecting that. Strange was an understatement. Astrid the Strong and Hiccup the Useless? That made no sense whatsoever. It could ruin her title, her reputation! Not to mention it would mean he would be in it! As in part of the tribe! He needed to talk some sense into her, tell her this wasn't right.

"Okay." or you know, agree. He wasted no time, he fixed his pen and took out a different book from his bag he brought with him that was larger and would be better to use.

2 hours later...

"Finished!" Hiccup said smiling triumphantly and held it up for Astrid to see. It was beautiful. The picture looked better then the actual scenery around them did.

"Thanks." she smiled and gently took the page from him, afraid the slightest movement might rip it. She got up to leave and started to walk away. She didn't get far, however.

"Hey, Astrid?" Hiccup's voice called. She looked back and smiled. "Yes?"

"Why did you want me to draw that?" he asked cautiously. He noticed her smile didn't leave but got... Sadder?

"I went into the forge today to pick up my new axe, oh and by the way thank you for making it for me," Hiccup blushed but didn't stop her "and I went into the back, where Gobber told me it was and stumbled into your work room." That, Hiccup tensed at. "I notice 3 things while I was in there. 1) You are not very organized, 2) You are a great artist, and 3) You never draw yourself."

She stopped and looked at him wondering if he would be mad at her for going into his privet space or that she stayed long enough to look around then lightly shook her head. Hiccup isn't like that. When he didn't say anything, she went on.

"I know everyone is pretty mean towards you, the twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs on occasion, the whole town actually-" "Thank you, for summing that up." he said sadly and she sighed. "The point is, even if they don't think you're part of the tribe, I do and I always will. It why I came out here, Gobber told me you where here. The other kids just followed me in, so it's my fault your first drawing was ruined." she finished then looked at him with what he thought was a sadder gaze.

"It's okay, I've drawn this place a lot. Don't worry about it." Hiccup said and looked at the ground, not wanting to see the pitiful look in her eyes. Without really thinking, she walked up to him and pressed her lips to his cheek then turned and ran towards the village shouting a goodbye, leaving a shocked boy in the field with a goofy, lopsided smile on his face.


End file.
